Brilho além de nós dois
by lelyinthesky
Summary: Alguém uma vez disse que a morte não pode acabar com o amor verdadeiro, apenas atrasá-lo um pouco. Uma pequena homenagem a Sirius x Remus.
1. Bem vindo à vida além de nós dois

**N/A: **Outra fic começada há muito tempo e interrompida pelo Bloqueio Mental de 2007/08. Ela foi originalmente escrita para o I Challenge Sirius do Grimmauld Place, mestrado pela Kim, mas eu não terminei (nem remotamente) a tempo. Mas acho que quase todos os itens estão aí. As letras são da música Read my mind, do **The Killers**, e foram adaptadas para caber melhor na história.

Eu dedico a fic a **Kimzoca**, porque alguns anos luz atrás eu lhe prometi uma puppylove de presente de aniversário. E eu tardo (loucamente), mas não falho. ;)

**Obs:** Essa história está na minha cabeça desde que eu terminei DH e decidi que todo mundo merecia um momento como o do Harry no capítulo 35 (King's Cross). E eu nunca acreditei que a história dos meus queridos Sirius e Remus terminasse com um véu e um casamento. Então, aqui está minha homenagem póstuma a Sirius/Remus. Enjoy!

* * *

**Brilho além de nós dois. **

**The stars are blazing like rebel diamonds cut out of the sun  
**as estrelas estão brilhando como diamantes rebeldes caídos do sol  
**when you read my mind.  
**quando você lê minha mente.

**Parte 1 – Bem vindo à vida além de nós dois **

Havia algo muito de estranho no ar. Não era o frio, nem o calor, nem o barulho. Aliás, ele se perguntou por um momento justamente onde o frio, o calor ou o barulho haviam ido parar. E descobriu que não sabia. Mas a ligeira atividade cerebral o fez perceber finalmente o que havia de estranho no ar: simplesmente não havia ar.

- Que estranho – ele conseguiu dizer. O que lhe pareceu ainda mais estranho, uma vez que mal era capaz de abrir os olhos. E falar nunca lhe pareceu um reflexo tão importante quanto abrir os olhos.

- Você me assusta às vezes.

Era outra voz. Grossa, rouca e com um tom inegável de ironia. Pareceu-lhe ainda mais estranho que ele conseguisse identificar aquela voz tão rapidamente, uma vez que estava tendo dificuldade em recordar o próprio nome.

- Sirius.

- Remus.

Ah, sim. Esse era seu nome.

- Tudo isso é muito esquisito.

- Que bom que você lembrou de outra palavra.

Estranho. Por um momento lhe pareceu que Sirius sabia exatamente como seus pensamentos vagarosos agiam.

- E eu sei.

Ok. Remus desistiu.

- Isso simplesmente não pode ser normal.

Ele ouviu uma risada rouca ao seu lado e sentiu seu corpo adquirir algo parecido com calor. O que o fez perceber, pela primeira vez: tinha um corpo. Talvez fosse melhor fazer algo com ele. Remus abriu os olhos.

Havia algo de muito estranho no ar.

- Quer parar com isso? Você já sabe que não tem ar e que tudo é estranho e que sua mente se move como o texto explicativo de um livro escolar.

Remus piscou algumas vezes. Não conseguia ver onde Sirius estava, mas também não conseguiu reunir o que precisava para mexer o rosto e procurar além do que conseguia ver no momento. O que era tão_... claro. _O teto estava pintado de alguma cor inexplicável que ele não conseguiu identificar com exatidão. Era como uma mistura de tons e sentidos que resultava em um furta-cor indistinguível. Mas ainda assim, era claro. Pareceu a Remus muito estranho que a claridade não estivesse machucando seus olhos.

- Onde eu estou?

- Você que me diga. Não é na minha opinião que devemos nos focar no momento.

Ele piscou os olhos mais uma vez. Reconheceria aquele teto de madeira velha coberto de poeira que desafiava a gravidade em qualquer lugar. Mesmo quando, por alguma razão, as tábuas parecessem tão limpas, novas e _claras_. Repletas de cores difusas, como se ainda não estivessem certas do que fazer.

- Na Casa dos Gritos.

Ele ouviu a mesma risada rouca, e seu corpo retomou um pouco mais de calor. Pôde sentir que estava deitado, ainda que não conseguisse distinguir onde.

- O que foi?

- Acho que estamos no mesmo lugar.

**the good old days**  
os bons tempos

Saía e entrava ano, a biblioteca continuava sendo o lugar preferido de Remus Lupin em Hogwarts. Ela conseguia reunir aquilo de que ele mais gostava: livros, silêncio, um cheiro de antigo que impunha conhecimento.

Quando não se tinha companhia, obviamente. O que não parecia mais ser possível, em seu caso.

- Moony, eu estou espirrando.

A voz cortava o silêncio, destratava os livros e misturava o cheiro de antigo a um perfume intenso e embriagante, que inspirava distração. E perigo.

- Você não é obrigado a ficar na biblioteca.

Um espirro ensurdecedor surgiu como um pedido de ajuda, ecoando exageros dramáticos. Remus rolava os olhos, indiferente, tentando reunir a concentração dispersada pelo perfume forte e pelas palavras tão firmes e convidativas quanto tabletes de chocolate amargo.

- Moony, é Natal. Tempo de doces, de anjos felizes e de não matar os amigos com quinhentos anos de pó acumulado.

- E tempo de terminar o trabalho de poções.

- E tempo de chocolate. Eu já te disse isso?

Os olhos cinzentos piscavam com brilho. E conheciam Remus melhor do que ele próprio ousaria conhecer.

- Ainda vamos ter tempo o suficiente para chocolate.

- Não se eu morrer de alergia e nunca te contar onde escondi seu presente.

Remus largou a pena e virou-se para encarar os olhos profundos e tão embriagantes quanto o perfume alcoólico que enchia suas narinas. Foi preciso apenas um sorriso. E o silêncio não pareceu mais tão tranqüilo quanto antes.

**the honest man**  
o homem honesto

É claro que estavam no mesmo lugar. Sirius estava ao seu lado, não era possível estar em outro lugar.

- Não é bem assim que funciona, Moony.

_Moony._ Fazia tempo que não o chamavam assim. Remus se levantou. Ainda que não soubesse onde estava deitado, conseguiu se apoiar e sentar na superfície firme e clara, que lhe parecia prestes a desaparecer a qualquer momento. Piscou mais algumas vezes.

- Como assim?

- Deixa pra lá. Você vai entender depois.

Ele já conseguia mandar completamente em seu corpo. Não foi tão difícil virar-se para vê-lo.

Sim, era Sirius.

- Cinco pontos para a Grifinória, gênio.

- Quer parar de ler meus pensamentos?

- Eu não posso evitar. É o que eu tenho que fazer.

Sirius estava-

- Estranho?

- Pára com isso!

Seus olhos profundos traziam mais do que o mistério e perigo que Remus identificara até os últimos dias de sua vida. Era como uma mistura de todos os Sirius que ele havia conhecido. O menino de 11 anos que conhecera no Expresso de Hogwarts, o jovem que havia saído do pequeno apartamento de Remus uma noite para nunca mais voltar, o rosto enlouquecido que o Ministério da Magia espalhou pelas ruas e o adulto que ele viu desaparecer através de um véu.

- Você está morto – ele lembrou.

- Continue assim e a taça das casas está garantida, Moony.

**the restless heart**  
o coração inquieto

- É loucura.

- Desde quando isso nos impediu de qualquer coisa?

Eles eram jovens demais, inconseqüentes demais, irresponsáveis demais. E faziam isso por causa dele. E quando Remus lhes disse que jamais permitiria que se arriscassem daquela maneira por _ele_, foram as mãos firmes de Sirius que seguraram seus braços com a certeza de quem não precisa pensar para saber. O perfume embriagante foi como éter; despedaçou seus sentidos e transformou sua raiva em atenção inebriante.

- Se for para ajudar você, nós não vamos deixar que algo como a sua vontade fique no caminho.

Os olhos cinzentos se movimentaram pelas cicatrizes no rosto de Remus, as olheiras escuras e os orbes etéreos que se fixavam em Sirius, sem ação. E o perfume pareceu impedir sua razão como uma névoa que se coloca no caminho esperado. Como a fumaça de cigarro que ele sempre soltava com a confiança de quem já descobriu todos os segredos da vida. E como se fosse contagiante, Remus aspirou a nuvem de certeza e soube, aos quinze anos, que jamais olharia outra pessoa daquela maneira.

**a promised land**  
uma terra prometida

Ele riu, e Remus ficou feliz em ver que um sorriso havia ficado naquele Sirius que havia passado por tanta coisa. Só então Remus percebeu que ele estava sem roupas.

- Você está pelado.

- Olha quem fala. Isso vai ser um problema?

Remus finalmente olhou o corpo que há pouco tempo achava não ter, e viu que também estava completamente nu.

- Acho que não.

Algo lhe dizia que acordar nu na Casa dos Gritos junto a Sirius Black era a coisa mais normal que havia acontecido até o momento.

Sirius riu, novamente. Remus fez o mesmo, num reflexo refrescante. Não só o surpreendeu conseguir rir, mas ele lembrou que há muito tempo não o fazia daquela maneira.

A sala de estar da Casa dos Gritos, em sua versão furta-cor e limpa, trazia um tipo de calma que Remus jamais havia experimentado. Seria um ótimo lugar para leitura.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, durante o qual Remus sentia sua mente vagar livremente.

- Eu senti sua falta – ele disse, por fim, sem ter controle completo dos lugares em que seus pensamentos confusos o haviam levado.

Sirius esboçou um sorriso fraco e Remus descobriu por que havia falado aquelas palavras. Simplesmente soube que o outro precisava ouvi-las. Talvez também estivesse começando a ler pensamentos; ou talvez estivesse apenas se lembrando de como eram aqueles dias, que agora pareciam a milênios de distância.

- Tem sido um tanto tedioso sem você, também – Sirius disse, e foi a vez de Remus sorrir.

**a subtle kiss that no one sees  
**um beijo sutil que ninguém vê

Novamente, a biblioteca. O silêncio e a paz que Remus buscava toda vez que seus olhos lhe pregavam peças e ele se descobria, repentinamente, admirando um par de orbes cinzentos que um dia lhe prometeram o mundo.

Nem mesmo as promessas atraentes da biblioteca pareciam suficientes para evitar que ele fosse assombrado pelo perigo de que tentava fugir. E em sua forma mais concreta, que se encostava a uma janela e soltava fumaça pela noite afora, com o cinza dos olhos se confundindo com a escuridão das estrelas nubladas. Determinado, indiferente às regras.

- Você está maluco? Estamos na biblioteca!

A voz de Remus tinha quase pavor, pois seu universo não concebia tamanha heresia para com os livros. E na verdade, também gritava para si mesmo – aquele não era o lugar, nem havia lugar, para aqueles desejos. Mas eles eram mais fortes que a vontade fraca e abalável de Remus, que nem ao menos conseguira convencer os amigos a não arriscarem suas vidas pela animagia. Eram forte, como um imenso cachorro preto dono de uma mente humana capaz de enfrentar um lobisomem faminto sem hesitação.

- Eu sei. Precisava de um lugar deserto para que ninguém me visse.

- Pois eu te vi. Apague esse fogo, você pode estragar algum livro!

- E eu achei que você estivesse preocupado com minha saúde.

Ele sorriu, de um jeito que parecia fazer aumentar o perfume intenso que atravessava quantos metros fossem necessários até as narinas de Remus, confundindo suas certezas e embriagando seus sentidos como a melhor garrafa de Firewhisky jamais conseguiria fazer.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- O mesmo que você sempre faz nesse lugar. Pensando.

A surpresa fez Remus baixar sua guarda, e o cheiro alcoólico penetrou em seu corpo com ainda mais facilidade. Sirius não pensava. Ele agia, fazia, se movia num raio sem medir as conseqüências.

- Você não gostou de termos virado animagos?

Pois Sirius estivera pensando, porque quando ele encarou Remus com a indagação, não o fez apenas com seus orbes nublados, espontâneos e desenfreados, como chuva que cai no solo sem lugar algum para se escorar. Eram olhos pensativos, duvidosos e carregados; olhos de quem busca entender algo maior do que si mesmo.

- O quê?

- Eu achei que você fosse ficar feliz conosco, por finalmente ter companhia na lua cheia.

Remus se surpreendeu ao ponto de ignorar as baforadas de cigarro que Sirius expelia pela janela aberta, ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha os olhos fixos no outro. E o lobisomem, que sempre fora o pensador, o que ponderava e tentava entender tudo o que se passava ao seu redor, viu-se perdido em um redemoinho de fumaça, perfume e olhares, incapaz de formular qualquer decisão.

- Eu não disse que não estava…

- Eu sei. Você não disse nada.

O que ele poderia dizer? Que havia sido a primeira vez em sua vida que acordara com menos machucados do que no mês anterior? Que abrir os olhos para descobrir que não estava sozinho lhe trazia um conforto que Remus jamais havia conhecido?

Não havia dito nada. Não poderia condenar os amigos a tamanho risco todos os meses por prazeres tão egoístas.

- E o que você quer?

Mais uma baforada de fumaça janela afora, tirando forças de Remus para protestar. O lobisomem permanecia com os olhos fixos nos orbes indecifráveis de Sirius, indiferente à biblioteca, ao cigarro e aos livros.

- Quero saber o que você acha, Moony, de eu ter feito isso por você.

As palavras entraram em seus ouvidos como fez em suas narinas a fumaça que Sirius soltou no interior da biblioteca, esquecendo-se de se virar para soprar para fora da janela. Com o cheiro de nicotina se misturando ao perfume intenso que já dominava seu corpo, e as dúvidas dos olhos de Sirius se dissipando em meio à névoa, Remus foi tomado pela mesma sensação de certeza que ele costumava admirar na forma como o outro sempre soltava a fumaça de seus cigarros.

Como se soubesse de todos os segredos do mundo. E como se, naquela hora, após um raro momento de fraqueza no qual havia precisado se recolher aos pensamentos, Sirius tivesse reencontrado a certeza e a confiança de sempre. E o havia feito nos olhos frágeis de Remus.

Remus não impediu o beijo com sua mente racional demais. Pelo contrário, completou-o e retribuiu com a certeza que o cheiro forte de perfume e nicotina lhe inspiravam. Seu primeiro beijo, e o momento em que tivera certeza de que a escuridão dos olhos fechados era tão confortável quanto o calor dos orbes cinzentos rebeldes.

**a broken wrist  
**um pulso quebrado

O sorriso de Remus não se manteve por muito tempo. Relembrar Sirius o fez forçar sua memória através de um caminho recente, obscuro e perturbador. Sua mente foi tomada por visões rápidas e dolorosas, e uma imagem maior começou a se formar em sua cabeça.

Sirius não mencionou nada, pelo que Remus o agradeceu silenciosamente.

- Então, aqui é sempre tão calmo assim?

- Você está pensando em como poderia finalmente ler em paz?

- Não é justo, você lê minha mente. E com você aqui, eu dificilmente teria paz.

- Não precisei ler seu pensamento para adivinhar isso. E eu não vou estar sempre aqui.

- Não? – Remus disse num impulso, sem pensar. Sirius se manteve em silêncio. – Você está aqui _agora_, não está?

- Ah, estou.

- E por quê? – Remus demandou com um quê de rispidez. Conseguia pensar com mais clareza. E a cada momento passado na lucidez, mais nutria a opinião de que deveria estar à beira da loucura.

- Você não está louco.

- Então por que eu estou pelado conversando com meu amigo morto?

Sirius apenas o encarou. Remus respirou com irritação e mordeu os lábios.

- Eu estou aqui pra te ajudar – ele disse calmamente, num tom pouco típico.

- Já estava na hora.

O céu continuava de um colorido oblíquo, mas a claridade começava a se definir um pouco mais obscura do que o brilho exagerado do início. E Remus usou o silêncio seguinte para admirar as cores difusas.

**the big trapeze  
**o grande trapézio

Os cantos do castelo haviam se tornado pouco para eles, e Remus não entendia como algo tão estranho e incomum pudesse parecer tão natural e delicioso. Era como chocolate mesclado. Seria uma heresia misturar chocolate puro com a massa enjoativa e branca que alguns cometiam o crime de chamar de chocolate, se o resultado não fosse tão bom.

- Admita, Moony, não há maneira melhor de desbravar o castelo.

Os beijos eram como mergulhar naquele perfume intenso e inebriante e se perder numa embriaguez que lhe roubava a razão e o juízo a cada toque. E Remus aprendeu a gostar da falta de controle, do entorpecimento e do calor afoito.

- E o mapa do maroto é uma iniciativa que exige o máximo do nosso empenho.

- Definitivamente.

As palavras eram cada vez mais escassas, mas diziam, pela primeira vez, o que realmente queriam. E Remus soube que não precisava ouvir mais do que aquela palavra saindo de sua boca sorridente, como uma latida quente.

- _Moony!_

- O quê?

- Eu acho que nós precisamos pesquisar o terceiro andar, de novo. Acho que esquecemos de uma das possíveis passagens.

- Vocês andam realmente se dedicando a esse mapa, hein?

As desconfianças de James e Peter se transformavam em risadas abafadas em cantos escuros do castelo. Era diversão. Como Hogwarts jamais havia oferecido.

- Sirius, não na biblioteca. É uma heresia com os livros.

- Moony, são livros. Se a gente falar baixo eles nem vão perceber que estamos aqui.

- Eles vão se reunir e te atacar durante a noite.

- Por que só eu?

- Porque sou eu, Padfoot. Eu tenho crédito com os livros.

- Maldição. Ok, vamos para a Torre de Astronomia.

E cada vez que Sirius puxava seu braço para um corredor escuro do castelo, que seus lábios soltavam risos roucos em seu ouvido, ou que sua mão encostava na sua por baixo da mesa de poções e ele brincava com seus dedos, Remus inalava o perfume intenso e alcoólico do outro e sabia que finalmente era parte de algo. Algo inexplicável e incrivelmente assustador, mas algo real e completo. E bom, absurdamente bom.

**I don't mind if you don't mind  
**eu não me importo se você não se importar

Os pensamentos começavam a se unir na cabeça de Remus, da mesma forma como o teto da casa parecia se mover em busca de uma cor definitiva. Lembranças antigas apareciam em flashes junto a sensações que, ainda que não conseguisse identificar por completo, sabia serem recentes. Recentes demais para serem confortáveis.

- Não é bem minha culpa eu não ter aparecido antes.

- Eu sei.

- Você sabe que eu não tive muita escolha.

- Tudo bem.

- Estando morto e tudo o mais.

- Ok, Sirius.

- Você está pensando demais…

- _Você_ não precisava ter se arriscado daquela maneira – Remus disse, num tom ríspido e acusativo que nem mesmo ele reconhecia.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi pesado, desconfortável e obscuro. Talvez porque o teto havia se transformado em um tom de cinza escuro, que em muito lembrava os olhos de Sirius. Mas havia algo de complacente no ar, e o Black foi o primeiro a desviar os olhos para o chão e soltar um suspiro semelhante ao de quem adia uma conversa.

**cause I don't shine if you don't shine  
**porque eu não brilho se você não estiver brilhando

As janelas da Casa dos Gritos exibiam um irritante tom de azul claro, absurdamente claro, que Remus normalmente odiaria ver durante a semana de lua cheia. Podia identificar ainda passarinhos cantando algo como as melodias da moda que grudam em seu cérebro e ensurdecem sua sanidade, e a claridade do sol que iluminava os cômodos empoeirados da casa com uma intensidade desnecessária.

Mas desta vez, Remus não prestava atenção. Suas vozes se sobrepunham ao barulho dos pássaros e ele agradecia pela luz, pois assim podia ver melhor o rosto de Sirius.

- E você ainda se lembrou do chocolate.

- É lógico que eu me lembrei do chocolate, Moony. Eu sempre me lembro do chocolate.

- Você nem gosta tanto assim de chocolate.

- Não. Você gosta. Eu gosto da sua cara quando você come o primeiro pedaço de uma barra da Dedosdemel. Aí, essa mesma!

- Você falou alguma coisa?

- Nada. Não está feliz por eu ter trago o chocolate?

- Ah, sim. Obrigada. Eu só achava que toda a novidade e agitação do que aconteceu há pouco tempo fosse ser a grande surpresa do dia.

- A grande surpresa do dia é descobrir que a sua cara na hora de comer chocolate é a mesma de fazer sexo.

- Sirius!

Trazer à tona o fato ainda estampado nos lençóis amassados, nos cheiros novos e em seus corpos nus era anunciar ao mundo a novidade e confusão de tudo o que havia acontecido tão rápido e naturalmente algumas horas atrás. O que primeiramente fora uma visita normal de Sirius ao amigo, durante uma tarde de lua cheia em que Remus se recuperava dos machucados da noite anterior, era agora uma novidade tão excitante, inusitada e ao mesmo tempo tão esperada, que Remus mal conseguia racionalizar sobre o que havia acabado de acontecer. Felizmente Sirius havia trazido os chocolates que lhe prometera no dia anterior. Sempre pensava melhor enquanto comia chocolate.

- É sério, eu estou me sentindo rebaixado e desprezado. Comparado a uma simples barra de chocolate.

Sirius sempre lhe lembrara chocolate amargo. Forte, firme e decidido, com um sabor um pouco diferente, mas que sempre dá vontade de comer mais. Remus achou melhor não comentar a coincidência de Sirius ter trazido justamente barras amargas da Dedosdemel, ou a semelhança na expressão de Remus na hora de levar ambos à boca. Já sentia suas bochechas corarem o suficiente.

- Eu pensei que você me conhecesse melhor. Ou saberia que não há elogio maior.

- O que vai ser agora, descobrir que você também geme daquele jeito quando termina um livro de Runas Antigas?

- Você nunca me deixou terminar um livro de Runas Antigas.

- Porque obviamente existem maneiras muito melhores de gastar sua voz.

Era como ter o frio na barriga e a dúvida se transformar na mais profunda embriaguez, onde tudo o que tinha espaço era o perfume intenso de Sirius. Então todas as dúvidas desapareciam e o corpo de Remus era tomado exclusivamente pela sensação de tocá-lo; de ter cada pedaço de suas peles unidas, de sentir o calor úmido de seus lábios explorar seu corpo. E então vinha o êxtase, e tudo o mais desaparecia. E ele só voltava a saber que existia com a sensação de ter o braço dele em volta de seu corpo.

Remus experimentou novamente a mistura de sentidos aguçados e respostas incríveis e se perguntou se aquilo realmente melhoraria cada vez que repetissem. E teve a confirmação de que, como ele suspeitava, chocolate combinava com absolutamente tudo no mundo.

- Nada como unir esforços com os inimigos, é o que eu sempre digo.

- Concordo completamente. Traga mais chocolate da próxima vez.

Ambos sorriram ao ouvir as últimas duas palavras de Remus, e o calor entre os dois fez seus olhos descansarem em um sono pesado.

**before you go  
**antes de você ir  
**can you read my mind?  
**pode ler a minha mente?

* * *


	2. Adeus à vida além de todos nós

**Parte 2 – Adeus à vida além de todos nós**

Remus olhou o teto cinzento e ameaçador da Casa dos Gritos e percebeu que sua mente se esvaziava lentamente. As lembranças eram dolorosas demais para tomarem conta dele, mas ele descobriu que era fácil se livrar delas. Era só se fechar para qualquer pensamento, mergulhar em uma calmaria profunda e agradável, e deixar o medo carregar tudo embora.

- Ei, Moony! Não faça isso.

E então foi tomado pelo exato oposto da calmaria que almejava tanto, pela voz rouca e tempestuosa que parecia adentrar sua mente dando nova vida a seus pensamentos, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. Ou o que quer que aquilo fosse.

O teto da Casa estava adquirindo uma tonalidade clara e brilhante como a inicial, mas assim que Remus piscou e focou seus olhos no resto da sala, ele apareceu novamente cinza e obscuro.

- Fazer o quê?

- Me deixar. Se você escolher fugir…

- Eu não deveria te deixar? Pelo que eu me lembre, foi você que começou.

- Você sabe que estamos falando de coisas diferentes.

- Eu realmente agradeceria se você parasse de ler minha mente.

- Eu não posso. Preciso mantê-lo aqui.

- Ou o quê?

- Ou você ficará preso lá para sempre.

A mente de Remus trabalhava mais rápido do que ele desejava, buscava conclusões que ele sabia serem dolorosas. Mas ele sabia que adiar a dor era inútil. Mesmo se quisesse fugir…

- Eu nunca deixaria.

Sirius estava lá.

**the loaded gun  
**a arma carregada

Remus não se lembrava do momento em que aquele lugar havia se tornado especial para ele. Mas não se conteve ou se reprimiu quando, na véspera da sua última viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts em direção a King's Cross, seu corpo não hesitou em levá-lo até a Casa dos Gritos. Remus não gostava de despedidas. Mas aquela era uma que ele sabia conseguir – e precisar – fazer.

Seria um bom treino para o que viria no dia seguinte.

- Achei que seu lugar preferido em Hogwarts fosse a biblioteca.

- Ela já recebeu a despedida apropriada algumas horas atrás.

Ele não estava surpreso em ver Sirius ali. O outro sempre tivera uma capacidade assustadora de adivinhar como sua mente trabalhava.

- Estava imaginando que a Madame Pince fosse precisar te expulsar de lá hoje.

- Ela bem que tentou.

Remus se sentou na cama que ele havia aprendido a odiar e adorar. Odiava quando acordava com o corpo dolorido e a pele machucada, estendido nos lugares mais variados do chão da casa – e avistava a cama distante, vazia e desprezada pelo lobisomem selvagem.

Adorava quando os lençóis gastos se impregnavam de cheiros, perfumes, manchas e formas estranhas, quando cada momento passado sobre o velho colchão mofado era um momento que Remus não desejava deixar. Como o que acontecia naquela hora.

- Acho que a nostalgia nunca esteve tão em alta aqui em Hogwarts – Sirius disse, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Acho que nunca tivemos tantos motivos para ela – Remus completou, e permaneceu em silêncio. Sirius fez o mesmo.

Não era preciso dizer o que Remus havia aprendido ser verdade também para Sirius, ao longo dos três anos mais felizes de sua vida.

Sentiriam falta. Daquilo, daquele lugar, um do outro. De momentos como aquele.

Que nenhum dos dois sabia se aconteceriam novamente.

**the drop dead dream  
**o sonho morto

- Tudo vai ficar mais fácil se você admitir para si mesmo.

Remus mirou a claridade além de si, perdendo-se no brilho que parecia, ao mesmo tempo, tão anormal e apropriado para a Casa dos Gritos naquele momento.

- Moony!

Ele sabia o que teria que falar, as lembranças que precisava resgatar, as feridas que precisava abrir. E sabia que pensar não seria o suficiente, por mais que Sirius fosse capaz de ler sua mente. Remus precisava, ele também, ouvir palavras definitivas.

- Eu morri, não foi?

Sirius ficou em silêncio por um momento, o mesmo em que o teto translúcido mudou a cor, de um cinza tempestuoso para um negro calmo e parado.

- Sim.

- Tonks também.

- Sim.

- E Teddy?

- Está bem. Estava na casa de Andrômeda quando aconteceu. Você vai poder vê-lo depois.

- Vou?

- Se continuar assim.

Uma calmaria tomou conta do lugar, na qual a claridade do chão e das paredes pareceu conviver perfeitamente com a escuridão insólita do teto, de um jeito que pareceria impossível em outra vida.

Vida. Remus pensou na palavra como uma memória distante. Ou uma esperança do futuro, algo que não mais lhe pertencia, e sim a outras pessoas. Como Teddy.

**the chosen one  
**o escolhido

Ele andava pelas ruas com passos incertos, duvidosos, medrosos. Não sabia exatamente para onde estava indo, da mesma forma que sentia o lugar de onde estava vindo desaparecer em pedaços, migalhas e cacos do que um dia havia sido. Tudo destruído em uma única noite.

Bastou uma traição. Provavelmente apenas um par de palavras ditas à pessoa certa, que carregava dias, meses, anos de mentiras e podridão. Que havia resultado num assassinato, num milagre e na destruição de tudo o que Remus havia amado um dia.

Lily. James. Peter._ Sirius._

Harry. O pequeno bebê estaria agora nas mãos dos parentes trouxas, pelo que ele ficara sabendo. Remus havia ido conversar com Dumbledore e só o que conseguira ouvir era o eco do que ensurdecia seu interior: _Não consigo acreditar que isso tenha acontecido._

Remus passava boa parte dos últimos dias assim. Andando. Movimentando-se o suficiente para, talvez, não precisar parar para ver sua vida se desmoronar como a casa dos Potter, na noite em que Sirius Black havia vendido a vida de seus melhores amigos por magia negra.

Talvez ele nem tivesse tempo para perceber que estava, por fim, sozinho. Completamente.

**a world unseen  
**um mundo desconhecido

- Ele vai ficar bem?

Remus não precisou dizer a quem se referia – sabia que Sirius não precisava ler sua mente para adivinhar. Era doloroso dizer o nome do filho, ele havia acabado de descobrir. Era como ter um flash da última vez que o vira, num berço no quarto da avó, e saber que jamais poderia segurá-lo em seus braços novamente.

- Teddy vai ficar bem. Tenho certeza que Harry vai ser um padrinho melhor do que eu.

- Eu espero.

Remus soube que Sirius havia esboçado um leve sorriso.

- E Tonks?

Ele evitou olhar o outro nos olhos, apenas mirou firmemente o brilho claro-escuro que parecia se estender ao infinito.

- Provavelmente está no mesmo lugar que nós.

- Como assim?

- Outro lugar, naturalmente, que ela considere importante. Com outra pessoa.

Importante, Remus poderia terminar a frase. Como Sirius era para ele. Não mais, não menos.

- Alguém que possa ajudá-la a não ficar presa em uma vida que não pertence mais a ela.

Alguém essencial.

**a city wall  
**uma muralha de cidade

As letras garrafais que estampavam a capa do Profeta Diário naquele dia não lhe deixavam mentir. _Sirius Black consegue fugir de Azkaban. _E Remus deu adeus a qualquer paz interior que pudesse ter adquirido ao longo da década em que havia aprendido a viver sobre os destroços de uma vida passada.

Durante um ano Remus precisou lidar com todos os fantasmas de Hogwarts, dos amigos que fizera e perdera, das lembranças de vezes em que havia se perdido no perfume inebriante do homem que hoje era um fugitivo e dos momentos em que se encontrava na companhia dos amigos transformados em animais. Já era suficiente ter que conviver com as nuvens esparsas de lembranças dolorosas. Tinha que ser lembrado a cada edição do jornal mágico que havia sido traído pela pessoa em quem mais havia confiado.

Muito obrigado, Sirius. Uma presença infinita que insistia em atravessar qualquer barreira para penetrar a mente inquieta de Remus.

_E você ainda precisa enfrentar umas dezenas de pirralhos irritantes, _Sirius diria, se fosse mais do que o eco de uma presença distante. E Remus, certamente, riria de sua desgraça.

**and a trampoline  
**e um trampolim

- E agora? Eu vou ser julgado e alguma espécie de ser superior decide se eu vou para o céu ou o inferno?

Sirius soltou uma risada gostosa e leve. Era quase aliviada, e Remus não precisava ler sua mente para saber que ele se tranqüilizava por Remus já ser capaz de brincar daquele jeito.

Havia aprendido com o fantasma irritante e irresistível de Sirius, que o acompanhara por boa parte de sua vida, que rir sempre era a melhor forma de enfrentar praticamente tudo.

- Não. Na verdade, eu não posso te falar nada ainda.

- E por que você está aqui mesmo?

- _Ainda. _Você vai poder ver por si próprio daqui a pouco.

- E o que você está esperando?

- Você.

Remus voltou a pensar em como tudo aquilo era confuso e estranho, e se sentiu frustrado por descobrir que a morte não era nem um pouco menos complicada do que a vida.

Sirius riu, provavelmente do pensamento de Remus.

- Você não mudou mesmo.

**well, I don't mind if you don't mind  
**eu não me importo se você não se importar

- Eu sempre achei que Dumbledore sabia sobre nós.

- Eu sempre achei que Dumbledore também fosse gay.

- Não seja idiota, Sirius.

Havia se passado dois anos desde a fuga de Sirius, um ano desde que Remus descobrira que sua vida não havia sido uma mentira completa, e Sirius se escondia há várias semanas na casa do outro. Havia sido idéia do diretor de Hogwarts, que insistia que os tempos estavam se tornando cada vez mais perigosos e a hora de recomeçar a luta – ou seja, reunir a Ordem de Fênix – estava chegando. Rumores diziam que Dumbledore estava procurando um lugar para ser a sede. Todos deveriam ficar por perto.

Era a mesma cama em que, mais de dez anos atrás, Sirius havia, sem ao menos acordar Remus, saído para não voltar mais, deixando desconfianças em ambos os lados. Agora eles agora acordavam juntos todas as manhãs. E tardes, e noites.

- Talvez fosse hora de abrir a cortina. Pelo menos para saber que hora do dia é.

- Eu digo que enquanto houver comida em casa e nenhum comensal na varanda, não há razão para se preocupar com outra coisa.

- Pois a comida está quase acabando e quando aparecer um comensal na varanda você pode se preparar para morrer, porque essa casa está tão protegida quanto sua forma de cachorro é cheirosa.

- Acho que é hora de achar um elfo doméstico.

- E um xampu para pulgas.

- E uma focinheira.

A fome decidiu insistir mais tarde, e a briga se transformou em beijos brincalhões que levariam qualquer um a esquecer a falta de proteção nas janelas e portas. Quando acordaram, novamente, juntos, Sirius teve a idéia de ceder sua casa para servir de quartel-general da Ordem de Fênix.

- E tudo bem que aquele elfo doméstico é insuportável e um capacho da minha mãe, mas ele faz um sanduíche de rosbife que é uma delícia.

- Mais uma vez, eu me admiro com a ordem das suas prioridades.

- E vamos ter uma cama de casal.

- Ok. Não é uma má idéia.

**cause I don't shine if you don't shine  
**porque eu não brilho se você não brilhar

- Eu vou poder mesmo ver o Teddy? Pelo menos… saber se ele está crescendo direito?

Sirius o olhou com um sorriso solidário. Parecia querer demonstrar que entendia aquela preocupação, e Remus sabia que a afeição que Sirius havia desenvolvido por Harry no curto período em que os dois haviam convivido era mais forte do que ele imaginava. Além do mais, não deveria ser nada fácil se preocupar com o _menino que sobreviveu. _

- Sim.

Remus suspirou, e um cansaço que ele não sabia existir fez com que seu corpo se mostrasse mais fraco do que ele imaginava. No teto, as cores difusas continuavam a se movimentar e mudavam de direção com a mesma intensidade de quando Remus havia acordado, mas numa velocidade de freqüência bem mais calma do que anteriormente.

- O que está acontecendo?

- O que deve acontecer. Assim que você permitir.

Remus não quis perguntar o que deveria fazer, ou o que viria a seguir. Aquele lugar, o que quer que fosse, possuía uma espécie de segurança que não se experimenta em outros lugares – ou vidas, talvez ele devesse dizer.

- Moony.

E aquela sensação de conforto podia se sustentar em uma palavra, dita com a voz macia e firme; delicada, mas com um velho eco conhecido que só um latido de um velho amigo podia trazer.

- Você precisa me deixar. Para poder ir em frente.

Remus suspirou, e o teto se movimentou calmamente até formar uma espécie de brilho prateado que inspirava resignação, assim como a lua prata representava todos os meses uma irremediável tarefa.

Mas Sirius sorriu, com um rosto que não definia exatamente qual Sirius era, mas apenas reunia a alegria irresponsável do adolescente, a preocupação com os amigos do jovem, a loucura do adulto preso, o cansaço e a frustração da criança envelhecida que não agüentava ficar presa na casa dos pais. E um brilho novo, uma aura que Remus ainda desconhecia, que não era felicidade nem tristeza, apenas – ele poderia estar enganado, mas conhecia Sirius o suficiente para saber – satisfação.

Quando Remus percebeu, ele também sorria, e o céu havia se transformado num azul sem fim.

- Não se preocupe – Sirius disse, enquanto tudo ao seu redor parecia se diluir naquele sorriso antigo e novo ao mesmo tempo, alegre e cansado. – Ainda não acabou.

**before you go, tell me what you find, when you read my mind****.  
**antes de você ir, me diga o que você acha, quando lê minha mente.

* * *


End file.
